1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an audio and/or video transmission system.
2. Description of Related Art
Reports outside a television center typically involve a cameraman operating a portable video camera while a reporter uses a wired or wireless microphone. In that case the audio signals detected by the microphone are transmitted wirelessly or wired to the camera unit and stored there. Then the video signal recorded by the camera and the audio signal recorded by the microphone can be transmitted together by the camera unit. As reports with such a camera unit and such a microphone have to be carried out at different locations and under widely differing conditions it is necessary to ensure that the audio signal picked up by the microphone is reliably transmitted to the camera unit.
As general state of the art attention is directed to DE 10 2005 042 904 B4, U.S. Pat. No. 6,788,751 B1, WO 2011/023723 A1 and JP 2007081686 A.